Afterwards?
by The Other
Summary: What happened after the second kiss? My 'tame' version of what happened. KLAINE!  squee    ONESHOT


_**A/N: So, I've read a couple of fics, all of them unrealistic things that happened after we got cockblocked by 'Hell To The No'. This is probably just as unrealistic, as I can't seem to grasp the term 'IN CHARACTER' but whatever :) I decided to write my own - very tame - version of what I think really happened after the second kiss. **_

_**Oh, also, I'm in this group at school called 'Pairing On A Page' - you have to write about a pairing on one singular A4 page - no double sidedness. So this is virtually my 'Klaine On A Page' - except my writing was SO small it probably shouldn't be classed as 'page' :P**_

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt pulled back slightly, "Bl-" he was cut off by another sweet kiss. "Blaine, stop!"

His commanding tone made Blaine stop this time, and the boy's eyes widened. Had he done something wrong? Blaine had never kissed anyone like _that _before. Was this not what Kurt wanted? Blaine swallowed tightly, looking worriedly at Kurt.

The expression Blaine wore made Kurt want to melt – he looked so unsure of himself.

It had only been a couple of seconds, but Blaine couldn't take it anymore. "Did I…did I do something?"

Kurt was still sitting, but in confusion, Blaine had distanced himself.

"You did everything," Kurt started with a small smile, standing up, "But I don't want it to start like this,"

To emphasize his point, Kurt straightened his blazer which had skewed with Blaine's attempt to snake a hand around his waist. A look of understanding passed over Blaine, quickly followed by one of disappointment.

"Now don't do that to me,"

"It's your own fault," Blaine teased back, sticking his lower lip out.

Kurt chuckled and busied himself by packing the glitter and sequins away – it was the only thing he could do to stop himself launching at the Warbler - his Warbler. Blaine relaxed and returned to his seat, assured that Kurt wasn't about to run for the hills.

"You want help?" Blaine stood up again.

"You're so jittery!" Kurt laughed, "Go take a cold shower or something,"

A warm blush crept over the boy's cheeks as he realized the full connotation of what he just said.

"Only if you join me," Blaine's voice was low and seducing, but he flushed and shook his head as soon as he said it. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate,"

Kurt's blush continued to his neck, but he secretly _liked _the dirty talk. It made everything more fun.

"I don't mind," Kurt muttered – his whole face was now bright red.

Blaine didn't seem to hear the comment, choosing instead to turn to the open door. The past ten minutes flashed before his eyes and he had a moment of uncontrollable grinning, before he composed himself.

"Regional's soon," he commented after another moment, turning slightly to spy Kurt coming up behind him. "You nervous?"

"Not yet," Kurt grinned.

Standing in the doorway, Kurt felt vulnerable, but he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. The hallway was deserted anyway. Blaine reached down for Kurt's hand and grabbed it tightly.

"Is this something?" Kurt asked softly.

"What?"

"You won't love me then leave me?"

Blaine turned to Kurt, bringing his hand up to gently kiss Kurt's fingertips.

"I will love you, but I don't think I'd have the self-control to ever leave you,"

They leaned towards each other – a mutual agreement to kiss. It was more intense than the first, more romantic than the second.

"Who knew my life could get better in the timespace of ten minutes?" Kurt sighed contentedly.

"Pavarotti,"

* * *

_**A/N: Corny and horribly OOC, but meh. I wrote it just before I had to go to bed so you can blame my lack of sleep, I guess. I'm still marvelling over the Kliss - Yes, it's a thing XD **_

_**Edit: I forgot to mention: I've always imagined Blaine as a pretty casual person when he's on his own, but when he's in public, he strives to be very respectable and serious - that's why he was so out of control (kinda) in Blame it On the Alcohol - it's true to his real form :) So that's where the inappropriateness from Blaine comes in, because he's comfortable around Kurt now. **_


End file.
